Purrrrrfect, Just Purrrrrfect
by CsillaDream
Summary: Team Natsu receive a blanket from a village elder in thanks for completing a mission - On the way back, they end up having to stay at an inn;; Prompt created by my friend


**Csilla: Just a random oneshot~**

**Dedicated to: Kris because she wrote this prompt~ 8D**

**Warning: Content may (&probably will) include randomness, weirdness, and something?**

( - - - - - )

"Erm... thanks," Natsu grumbled, accepting the gift offered to them by a village elder; team Natsu had just finished a mission and were now trying to head back to the guild when the village elder stopped them in their travels.

"Natsu, at least sound more enthused" Lucy jabbed him in the side as they walked away with the gift in hand.

"I don't wanna," whined the irritated dragon slayer as he stuffed the blanket into his backpack without a second thought.

"Oi shaddup, slanty eye" Another irritated whine broke out; this one from the raven-haired ice mage following behind the duo.

"You wanna go?" And here they go; the polar opposite duo beginning to fight - at least they would be if it wasn't for a certain red-haired mage that was also traveling with them.

"Natsu! Gray!"was all it took to make the duo link arms in an attempt to show how best of friends they were; the usual act they always did whenever Erza catches them fighting.

Raindrops began falling; "Aww! We better find an inn, right Erza?" Lucy sighed, glancing over to her friend as the rain became more prominent.

Erza simply nodded her head and the team rushed off, tracing back to the inn they had passed only moments before. They were lucky to get not just one room but two! Lucy and Erza happily walked into the room, given to them by the inn keeper as the boys grudgingly dragged their feet into the other room given to them.

"Damn that Erza..." Natsu began.

"...making us share a room..." Gray continued.

"JUST DON'T GET IN MY WAY!" They yelled at one another in unison before adding: "AND QUIT COPYING OFF OF-"

"Knock it off," Erza's powerful voice growled in warning; the duo became silent immediately.

Gray's eyes wandered around the room, noticing that somewhere in the scuffle: Happy left them. He sighed, walking over to one of the futons and laid down on top of it. In all honesty, the raven didn't enjoy fighting with Natsu as much as he used to; his shoulders sagged in an attempt to relax himself.

"This really is an ugly blanket..." Natsu spoke to no one in particular.

"..."

"Who the hell gives such a disgusting-looking blanket as a reward?"

"..."

"I could give it to Juvia and say its from Gray," Needless to say, the raven sat up glaring daggers at the tanned mage.

"Don't. You. Dare."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't wanna deal with her confessing her love for me _yet_ again... And besides,"

"...?"

"I already have someone I like and I _wouldn't_ give them _that_! It's obvious that they wouldn't like it anyways."

And with that, Gray flopped back down wondering if he said too much; meanwhile, cobalt eyes watched with mild discomfort at the sudden confession that the other had someone they liked. Sure, Natsu had grown tired of always fighting with the ice mage but at the same time he felt he **had**to fight with him or else something else would happen. The rosette didn't like thinking about things he didn't really understand, especially when it was things towards Gray he didn't understand. A shiver ran up his spine causing him to shudder; he wasn't exactly tired so climbing under the futon would be a waste so instead he wrapped the blanket they had received around his shoulders. If almost immediately, his cobalt eyes became clouded and his body fell forward; the sudden noise made Gray sit back up and wonder what had happened.

"N-Natsu...?" He crawled over the rosette and shook him, awaiting to get a fist connecting with his face any moment.

Relief washed over him when Natsu's eyes opened again; although that relief quickly left once Natsu was fully upright: "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrray~" A soft purr slowly pulled its way out of Natsu's mouth.

The dragon slayer leaned closer as Gray backed away; soon Natsu had the other backed up against the wall with no hope of escaping! The ice mage attempted to reason with his friend, in hopes to figure out why the sudden personality change. AND WHY FOR THE LOVE OF MAGIC THAT NATSU WAS PURRING LIKE A CAT?

"N-Nat-Natsu... Com-Come o-on," swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, "you gotta back away," He added, a little more confidently but not by much.

"But Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrray," nuzzling his face against the cool skin of Gray's neck, "if I do that then I can't be this close to you," He added, sounding a little mischievous to ice mage's ears.

"B-B-But y-you h-hate m-me" He couldn't stop his stuttering no matter how hard he tried.

"I stopped hating you a," leaning up closer to the other's ear, "loooooooooooooooooooong time~" He added in a soft purr.

Gray's arms, which had become limp during this whole ordeal, suddenly moved onto the tanned shoulders before him; he gently pushed back enough to be able to see into the cobalt eyes before he asked: "T-Then how do you feel? about me"

The cobalt eyes seemed to swim with such intense emotions that weren't normally displayed in Natsu's eyes; emotions that, without hesitation, made Gray lick his lips and capture the plump lips in front of him. Natsu kissed back just as passionately; cool arms wrapped around his tanned torso and pulled him forward, allowing him to sit on Gray's lap. Their kisses were anything but gentle; they were rough, inexperienced, painful at times but still filled with overflowing emotions of love and desire. Pale arms ran up Natsu's spine, only to grow irritated by the fabric of the blanket wrapped around Natsu's shoulder; they skillfully removed the irritating fabric from the tanned shoulders. Natsu's mind slowly cleared and even with his eyes closed, he wasn't worried about what had happen during his 'black-out'; he loved the cool arms that were encircled around his torso and the warmth that was pressed against his lips with such love. But as most people forget (even mages), the need for more less heated air became more needed; they pulled away enough to look at the other's flustered face. Natsu, upon seeing who that other was, jerked away and ended up falling backwards onto the cold floor; his body already missing the comfortable heat from Gray's.

"W-W-w-w-w-w-w-why w-w-w-w-were w-w-w-w-we k-k-k-k-k-k-ki-kis-sing?" Natsu stammered, clearly embarrassed by his previous position.

Gray merely blinked at the blushing rosette before him; his head cocked to the side trying to figure out what was going on now. He knew the answer wouldn't be something that the other would accept: "You tell me. You kissed me."

Cobalt eyes widened in fear as many things swam in his mind like cars on the autobon.

Had he forced himself onto Gray?

Does Gray know how he feels?

And worse...

Does Gray hate him more now?

Gray could tell something was bothering the dragon slayer and he knew it was about whether the ice mage hated him. He leaned over and kissed the fire mage again but not before mumbling: "I lied. I kissed you."

Their night (needless to say) was filled with kissing, exploring, and confessing of their hidden emotions to one another. Within hours, the duo found themselves curled up together; sleep taking over as they said their 'good night's and closed their eyes.

( - - - - - )

**Csilla: I bet you never expected your prompt to turn out like this Kris~ ;3**

**I hope you all enjoyed this random oneshot XD**


End file.
